Je repasserai demain
by Asleep-Cesare
Summary: OS. SBRL. A l'hôpital, Sirius est au chevet du loup garou. Un Remus endormi, un Sirius silencieux... Pourtant, il y a plus de 500 mots dans ce texte. N'est-ce pas paradoxal? "Demain": Tergiversations de Remus, susceptible de changements.
1. Je repasserai demain

**Disclaimer:** Eh ben, je n'ai jamais prétendu posséder les inventions de JKR, tirez-en vos conclusions.

**Note de l'auteur: **Au départ, cet OS ne suit aucun fandom. Mais j'ai toujours associé plus ou moins inconsciemment les personnages à Sirius et Remus.

* * *

**Je repasserai demain**

Il y a un trou. Tes boucles supportent ta tête, avec l'oreiller, appesantie. Il y a un petit trou. Des nuages d'ombres violettes traversent ton visage, ce ciel léger aux cils de fille. Il y a un tout petit trou. Tes paupières ont les jambes brisées, je crois, elles ne peuvent plus se lever. Il y a un tout petit trou dans ton poignet. Les draps blancs t'étreignent comme une robe nuptiale. Il y a un tout petit trou dans ton poignet gauche. Ou comme un suaire ? Il y a un tout petit trou dans ton poignet gauche, et dans ce tout petit trou… Des volutes invisibles s'échappent de tes lèvres lorsque ta poitrine s'abaisse. Et dans ce tout petit trou… A côté de ton lit, je laisse vagabonder mon regard le long des murs. Et dans ce tout petit trou… Mon regard mouillé, qui laisse des traces de pieds salées sur la peinture blanche.

Et dans ce tout petit trou, une aiguille.

000

Une jeune femme entre, me sourit, te jette un coup d'œil tranquille, pose une main fraîche sur ton front plein d'orages, prononce quelque parole que je n'écoute pas, et s'éloigne comme un vol de papillons bruns.

000

Beaucoup de gens, beaucoup de fleurs, beaucoup de bruit, pour rien puisque tu dors encore. Tes narines frémissent un peu à chacune de tes inspirations. Tu ne remues pas, dans ton sommeil.

000

Une autre jeune femme, un autre sourire, doux et fatigué, impersonnel aussi, car il y a beaucoup de chambres, et beaucoup de lits dans chacune de ces chambres. Une autre main fraîche sur ton visage, de nouveaux mots, familiers, à mon oreille, elle me serre l'épaule, et s'en va, sans bruit.

000

Le parfum des fleurs toujours plus nombreuses ne cache pas celui de l'antiseptique. je ne sais pas pourquoi on s'obstine à t'en apporter, puisque tu dors toujours et que l'on sent toujours l'odeur de l'hôpital.

000

L'heure dur repas. Je détourne les yeux, inutilement car je connais les gestes par cœur. La nouvelle bouche, dans ton poignet, aspire goulûment sa soupe. Et l'infirmière repart.

000

Je m'en irai bientôt.

000

C'est l'heure : fin des visites. Je fais comme les autres, je me rassure : je serre tes doigts, je caresse tes cheveux, je te dis au revoir, à demain, passe une bonne nuit. Je me rassure, comme si ces paroles suffisaient à instaurer un dialogue et ignorer ton silence. Je t'embrasse, doucement, je me rappelle le conte et j'ai peur et j'espère t'éveiller. Mais non, tes lèvres ne bougent pas, tu respires paisiblement.

000

Juste avant que je parte, je voudrais te dire que je t'…

00

Je repasserai demain.


	2. Demain

Disclaimer: rien à moi, tout à elle, comme vous le savez.^^

Note de l'auteur: Ce n'est pas vraiment la suite de _Je Repasserai Demain_, mais comme le thème est similaire, je le mets avec.

* * *

**Demain**

Il prit son baluchon, son leurre, son mensonge avec lui. Sa cape, qui le protégeait du froid et des questions. Ses gants, pour parfaire la mascarade de son visage doux, inquiet, et résigné, déjà. Il prit son baluchon, sa malédiction avec lui, et quitta leur chambre. Sa cape, qui indiquait un long voyage ; il partait à sa propre rencontre. Ses gants, il ne les mettrait pas. Il prit son baluchon plein de regrets et traversa la salle, la salle rouge, la salle chaude, ses cheminées ronflantes et son chahut humain. Sa cape lui tient trop chaud encore. Ses gants, serrés dans sa main. Il prit son baluchon pour le laisser en arrière, comme tous les mois. Sa cape l'attendrait elle aussi, et ses gants, à côté du lit blanc. Il prit son baluchon, sa cape, ses gants et ses terreurs, il quitta son refuge, la tour, tous ses amis.

Il traversa les couloirs, il descendit des marches, il ne répondit pas aux peintures indiscrètes. A travers le château qui s'endort, leurs murmures étouffés suivent son chemin. Il laisse son baluchon, sa cape, ses gants, toute la peau de ses mensonges à la petite femme, dans l'infirmerie, l'écrin qui le protège et lui interdit d'oublier. Son baluchon, vide comme un crâne, sa cape, chaude encore de son corps qui ne le quitte pas, ses gants inutiles. Il prend soin de ses mensonges, il les plie au pied du lit qu'il occupera, demain. Demain, le serpent se mordra la queue, il soignera ses blessures et époussettera son hypocrisie, elle luira de tous ses feux.

Pour quelque temps, il serait à nouveau homme. Demain.


End file.
